


Бравый капитан

by Hell_be_joy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не знают о его боли. Никогда не узнают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бравый капитан

В темноте Хаб казался обычным захламленным подвалом. Постоянного жужжания компьютеров не было слышно за гулом стекающей воды, и даже Мавануи не подавала признаков жизни, спрятавшись в своем гнезде под крышей.   
  
Джек, отпустив – выгнав – команду с работы, остался в одиночестве. Оно уже почти даже не тяготило. Почти. Хотя, возможно, что за почти триста лет он просто научился обманывать даже самого себя. Затуманивая ли голову алкоголем, пряча ли боль за шутками. Скрывая одиночество за широкой – вроде бы искренней – улыбкой, в которой никто не видит подвоха. Он же Джек Харкнесс, хэй, Бравый Капитан!  
  
Бравый Капитан, который не может умереть, но видит смерть едва ли не каждый божий день на протяжении трех веков.  
  
Спустя столько времени это перестало быть смешным. Это и не было смешным, но в первые пять-десять лет у него была надежда, что однажды это прекратится. А потом он понял, что не стареет, и похоронил надежду. Он повидал миры, влюблялся и любил, умирал сам и видел смерть близких людей. И все это повторялось, словно он попал в затянувшийся на три столетия день сурка. Он застрял на Земле без какого-либо шанса на спасение. Ему нужен был Доктор, вот только «лечить» было нечего.  
  
-А что лечить? Такое совершенство лучше не портить, - позже скажет Джек своей команде.  
  
Команде, члены которой как всегда зациклены на себе, которые эгоистичны настолько, что не замечают боль в глубине прозрачных голубых глаз. Они никогда не замечают. Никто из них. А он умирал столько раз, что разучился жаловаться. Никто никогда не узнает, что он переживает, когда возвращается из мертвых, потому что им не до этого. Они поглощены своими проблемами, а их соблазны тянут их на дно. Каждого из них.  
  
Местный доктор, склонившись над микроскопом, мечтает о женщине, что предпочла ему собственную свободу. И он хочет вернуть ее.  
  
Бывший констебль, деля постель с тем самым местным доктором, думает лишь о мужчине, который ждет ее дома. Однажды она назовет его своим мужем. Она безумно этого хочет.  
  
Офисный мальчик, целуя его, не может избавиться от мысли, что любимая – бывшая – девушка теперь мертва. И он до боли хочет, чтобы она была жива.  
  
Японка-айтишница, пустым взглядом вглядываясь в инопланетный язык, который высвечивался на ее компьютере, вспоминает свою маму. Она так хочет снова увидеть ее, что готова поставить весь мир под угрозу и открыть Разлом.  
  
Все они готовы.   
  
Их соблазны настолько велики, что они не раздумывая ставят весь мир на кон.   
  
И только Бравый Капитан, спрятав боль в глубине прозрачных голубых глаз, обрекает на смерть себя. Не для того, чтобы вернуть им прошлое, но для того, чтобы обеспечить им будущее. И, возможно, где-то в глубине души, он все-таки надеется, что на этот раз смерть сжалится и заберет его. Он не хочет больше жить, он устал, он готов сдаться, потому что его ничего не держит. Но…  
  
Он открывает глаза и видит потолок Хаба. Не заперли в криокамере, и за это спасибо. Они раскаиваются, извиняются, а Бравый Капитан закрывает глаза.  
  
Они не знают о его боли.  
  
Никогда не узнают. 


End file.
